


Hostage Medical Exam

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun has agreed to work with Reiji but first Reiji wants to run some medical exams to make sure Shun is healthy enough for the upcoming war. It is up to Reiji to treat Shun and cure him of his illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Medical Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akulaledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akulaledi/gifts).



Shun sat alone in the medical exam room **,** wearing nothing except his underwear. The room was dark with only a single large standing lightnear him. The atmosphere was creepylike something out of a horror movie. Overall **,**  he felt quite cold **,**  his toes curling and his legs shivering. But that large light glaring down on him was making him sweat. 

What the hell did he get himself into?

After defeating three of LDS’s top students **,**  Akaba Reiji himself greeted him. Reiji, the man who he thought would be a crucial pawn in revenge. Akaba Leo had his sister, Ruri, so it only made sense to take Leo’s son, Reiji, as his own hostage to trade for his sister. But Reiji said Leo was his enemy **,**  too **,**  and that no love was shared between father and son. It sounded like such an obvious lie for Reiji to save himself from Shun’s wrath. Despite Shun’s better judgment though he just knew it to be true. Even after he displayed his power by taking out several of LDS’s elite **,**  Reiji had showed Shun no fear. Reiji saw himself as superior to Shun. Shun felt he had every right to knock Reiji off his damn high-horse but more important things were at stake then his ego. Shun was prepared to throw everything else aside in order to save Ruri. If working with Reiji would help him then he had to do it!

Shun didn’t quite know the details yet **,**  but Reiji had something called “The Lancer Program” that seemed to be a plan to form a strike team against Leo. Reiji wanted Shun to be a part of this program **,**  but first he insisted that he would only be allowed to join after a full medical check-up. He needed to know that Shun was healthy enough for the battles ahead. Shun had agreed without a second thought **,**  but he was not expecting the extensive treatment he got. Half a dozen nurses and doctors have been examining him, testing him, hooking machines up all over his body _._  He figured Reiji just wanted to know if he needed some vitamins or cough syrupbut instead Reiji wanted to know every little detail about his body. It seemed like Reiji wanted Shun’s body to be the perfect fighting machine.

After the last machines were removed from Shun’s body **,**  the nurses and doctors left to analyzethe results. They told Shun to stay there and that they would be back soon. They didn’t even bother to give him back his clothes yet. That had to have been at least twenty minutes ago. He was getting very impatient and uneasy. He couldn’t but think this was all a trap set by Leo. What did Reiji really want with him? Would any of this actually help his sister?

Shun clutched his fist. His breathing hastened as his muscles tightened. He started to feel more and more dizzy. The walls of the room were collapsing in, they were going to crush him! Were they?  Shun placed his palm over his face trying to calm his head. But it didn’t feel like his own hand. Was somebody else grabbing his face? Were they going to choke him? Sweat dripped from his face to the floor as he tried to steady his breathing.

Did Reiji drug him? No **,**  that wasn’t it. Ever since Academia invaded he had felt all this. He buried it all down because it’s what a warrior had to do. It was the only way to save Ruri! He had to bury further. He couldn’t succumb to the despair Academia had brought him. He had to change that despair into rage! It felt like his throat was on fire as he started coughing _._  He threw himself back in the chair as he silently wished for an end to all his pain.

The door suddenly opened. The dimly lit room made it hard to see **,**  but the figure in the doorway was clearly Reiji. He closed the door behind him and approached Shun.

“It’s about time!” complained Shun. “Were you trying to bore me to death? Let’s be done with this! I need to save Ruri now!”

Reiji stoically explained, “In your current condition **,**  that is impossible.”

“What? I am just fine!”

“The symptoms are subtle. You show no signs of a disease or sickness but your health isn’t stable.”

Shun screamed, “Fuck you **,**  asshole! You are just trying to keep me from my sister **,**  aren’t you?”

“There are more important things at stake than your sister!” sternly proclaimed Reiji showing more emotion than usual. “I want to save your sister **,** as well, but if we mess this up **,**  a lot of lives will be lost, not just your sister’s. I will not allow your recklessness to endanger my plan. You shall receive treatment or you will never see your sister again.”

Shun’s blood was boiling. He wanted to punch Reiji’s teeth out but he reminded himself over and over that he needed his help to save Ruri. “Yeah **,**  whatever! Give me this so-called treatment even though nothing is wrong with me. I just want to save Ruri already.”

“Tests concluded that you are suffer from extreme levels of stress and anxiety. If they continue you are prone to brain and heart damage. We need to fix you.”

Shun almost chuckled, “Your problem with me is that I am not relaxed enough. That I don’t smile enough? Damn it **,**  just give me some drugs to make me all happy go-lucky and let’s be on our way.”

“No.” Reiji stared Shun down. “Medication would only provide a short-term solution. Your body’s chemistry would reject it. We need the change to come from the inside.”

Shun was confused. “What do you mean? Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it.”

Reiji took a deep breathe and then explained _,_  “I need you to understand that you are not the only one in a hurry. I hate wasting time **,**  so from here on out I want no complaints, just obedience.”

Shun felt a weird twist in his stomach. Without realizing it, his head gave an unconscious nod.

Reiji commanded, “Get on your knees in front of me **,** ”

Shun’s lips moved like he was about to protest **,**  but then they froze. His thoughts turned to Ruri while his body did as instructed like a zombie.

Reiji unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He slightly thrust his hipstowards Shun’s face until his limp dick  was inches away from Shun’s face. “Suck it **,**  now.”

“How will…”

“No questions, just do it if you ever want to see Ruri again.”

Upon hearing his sister’s name Shun wrapped his lips around the tip of Reiji’s dick. He tried to move his mouth further down but was having a hard time getting very far. Shun moved his hands to work Reiji’s shaft to try to get a better angle for his mouth. He could feel Reiji’s dick getting harder in his mouth. It could still get harder **,**  though. Was Shun really doing that bad of a job?

One of Shun’s hands was fondling Reiji’s balls while the other stroke his shaft. His lips meanwhile struggled to lick the tip but he could tell his sucking skills were not very good. He looked up at Reiji hoping to see some kind of measurement.

Reiji’s cold eyes stared back at him. They didn’t seem any different then they had been. No emotions. No passion. His eyes were so empty.

Without thinking about it **,**  Shun forced more of Reiji’s dick down his throat. Damn it **,**  he didn’t know why he was doing this or why Reiji was barely turned-on but he had to do it right!

Reiji explained, “You are a wounded bird that is flying in circles on a clipped wing. You need direction. You need to accept direction.”

Shun slowly pulled his mouth back off of Reiji’s dick and said in a voice that didn’t feel like his own, “Please direct me.”

Reiji slowly placed his hand on the back of Shun’s head. It was a surreal experience. Shun had suddenly felt the strangest feeling of comfort like his mind was at peace. Shun touched his lips to Reiji dick and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Reiji shoved the back of Shun’s head towards him. More of Reiji’s dick went down to Shun’s throat than Shun thought possible. On reflex **,**  Shun suddenly pulled his head back but Reiji shoved it back forward. They continued this dance for the next minute as Reiji’s dick became harder and harder. Finally Reiji let go of Shun **,**  who threw his head back. Shun looked up at Reiji **,**  as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Shun panted, “Did I… did I do good,master?” Shun couldn’t even believe the last word he said!

“We can actually start now. Stand and turn around.”

Shun silently did as told even though every thought in his head rebelled against being ordered around this way. He kept telling himself to just keep putting up with it and everything will work itself out. He needed Reiji.

Reiji placed his hand on the back of Shun’s neck. Shun felt like his body flinched away **,**  but instead it almost felt like his skin was curling up againstReiji’s touch **,**  welcoming it. Suddenly **,**  that touch forcefully pushed Shun’s chest down onto the chair, slumping his body over it with his ass in the air. Reiji pulled down Shun’s underwear with one swift motion. Before Shun could understand what was going on at all Reiji had already grabbed some kind of bottle that he was squirting into Shun’s asshole. It was some kind of lubrication.  

“Wait!” screamed Shun. “What are…”

Shun’s words died away as Reiji’s dick rubbed against Shun’s asshole, slowlypressing further in. Even with the lubrication Shun’s asshole was tight reguardless though Reiji was wasting no time being gentle.

Shun’s body was frozen. Part of him felt the right thing to do would be to fight back and kill Akaba Reiji. But his body just had no will to reject him. Before he knew it **,**  his hands were reaching back to spread his cheeks to allow Reiji’s dick better access.

Reiji thrusted his dick into Shun as far as he could go. Shun let out an animal-like growl but bit his lip trying to hold the sound in. He didn’t want to to give Reiji the pleasure of hearing it. Reiji pulled back out and repeated the process. The entire time he was silent except for the slightest of grunts. Meanwhile Shun was having a harder and harder time keeping quiet.

Shun couldn’t deny at all how good this felt. His nerves felt electrocuted with pleasure. He did his best to spread himself more. He wanted more of Reiji inside of him. He wanted Reiji to fill him up.

Amidst this pleasure **,**  images rushed into Shun’s head. Children crying. Soldiers killing. His home burning. Academia invading Heartland.Memories that were always close at heart ever since that day. Memories that have haunted him every waking second.

Reiji took note of Shun zoning out and fading into his own mind. Reiji grabbed Shun’s hair and pulled it as he said, “I am what is most important to you right now. Let yourself feel good.”

Shun quickly gasped for air as Reiji increased his pace. Shun let out a loud moan of pleasure. This feeling he had **;**  it had been a while. Every since that day **,**  anytime he would have a happy thought or feel passion from anything **,**  those memories washed them out. His body needed a release. His body had to let go of all the pain and suffering he has been carrying around, dragging him down.

Reiji forcefullygrabbed Shun’s erect dick and started stroking it slow and steady.  Shun didn’t even realize he had an erection. He hoped Reiji wouldn’t get distracted from fucking him. His whimpered, “Keep… fucking me. Please… let me feel you…”

Shun felt every muscle in his body shake. He panted desperately for air. In the heat of the moment **,**  he whipped his head back and stared Reiji in the eyes. Reiji’s eyes were not those of a lover in deep passion. They were cold and emotionless. This was all just business to him. Shun didn’t know why but that actually turned him on more. Reiji kept on fucking him like a machine with a job to do.

“Yes **,**  use me! I am yours!” Shun could not believe the words he was saying. Even since the disaster **,**  his life had just been spinning more and more out of his control. He was sick of trying to take control. He needed someone to just take control of him and make him useful again.

Reiji’s stroking grew faster as Shun’s dick erupted with cum. Shun let out a loud scream and then everything turned black. Shun slowly opened his eyes to Reiji staring at him.

“Seems like you really did lose consciousness for a few seconds there, you were worse then the reports said. That doesn’t excuse you though, clean up this mess.”

Shun grabbed a nearby rag as he noticed Reiji’s dick had quite a bit of cum on it. Come to think of it his own ass felt kind of gooey sticky. How did he not even notice Reiji cumming?

Shun gently rubbed the rag over Reiji’s dick and wiped it off. Reiji held out his hand which was covered in Shun’s own cum. Shun proceeded to also dry that off with the rag. As he finished he instinctively rubbed the side of his cheek against Reiji thigh. Shun quickly pulled his head back in embarrassment as he realized what his body was doing **,**  but Reiji seemed to ether not notice or more likely **,**  not care.

Reiji pulled his pants back up as he said, “You will be shown your living quarters. Get some rest **,**  I have a special treat for you tomorrow. I have arranged for you to duel someone who I believe may be an agent of Academia. You can make him suffer and then we can question him in order to be a step closer to finding your sister.”

Shun’s body was completely worn out as he had not felt that great in months. The strange thing was that even though his body felt so much heavier, his heart felt much lighter. So much lighter that it felt like he could float.No that was wrong. He would fly!


End file.
